


Library Interna

by StormXPadme



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Bondage, Cock Warming, Crack, Desk Sex, Dry Sex, Elrond needs a vodka and a lobotomy, Fourth Age, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Valinor, crack smut, part time boyfriends with more issues than imladris daily, you can pry librarian!Erestor from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel go back to work after their honeymoon. Well, Erestor is back at the library. Glorfindel works his mouth.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	Library Interna

**Author's Note:**

> In our discord channel, AndiiErestor somehow came up with the prompt of "Take your mouth off your husband, he needs to work" and wrote some beautiful oneshots about it (go visit their profile, like now!). I felt like taking an x-rated shot at it. Basically, I shouldn't be left unsupervised at work myself ...

"Glorfindel, would you be so kind and take your mouth off your husband for a minute? I need him here."

A startled thud from under the table, followed by an archaic Gondolin curse. Ouch. That one will bruise.

Erestor tucks himself in and tries to get the picture of golden hair, lasciviously moving up and down on his still very prominent erection, and the obscene slurping noise from his mind. Neither of them heard the Lord enter.

They usually don't care much about an audience, but a few people complained, allegedly. Therefore, in public they’re trying to get creative lately.

Today things are slow in the library, but Glorfindel has been an annoying prick in yesterday's meeting, so when Erestor couldn't get rid of him, he banned him out of sight for him to try and make amends. While Erestor is better at conversation, his lover's mouth has some other pretty useful skills for that.

Admittedly, the memory makes it hard to focus on whatever problem Elrond is trying to get his attention for.

"You know, we have private rooms in this city. Some even have beds." Elrond glares when he joins him two aisles from his office.

Erestor shrugs. "You told me to get back to work."

Admittedly, it's time. After celebrating their wedding for a month straight, he's neither felt his cock nor his tongue or ass anymore. Besides, the reestablished library in their new settlement is a mess, of course it is.

" _Alone_ , yes."

"I needed an intern. I'm just breaking him in." Erestor can hear Glorfindel bristle in offense from here. Good thing he hasn't bothered with untying him.

"For what exactly? You know what, don't answer that", Elrond sighs before Erestor even opens his mouth.

"We talked about this. There's elflings around here."

"One. Whose father happens to be Legolas. The day, a grandson of the house of Oropherion actually stumbles into a library by accident, I'll go celibate for a year just to keep him here. Anything else?" Erestor is not particularly impressed but makes a mental note to maybe at least lock the door next time.

"The historical section is a mess. We need to get started on that. And I need your husband back at his job."

"I sorted that section two weeks ago." Erestor points at aisle 5 without batting a lid.

"And unless the former King of Eryn Lasgalen gets bored enough to start digging for jewels in some cave, there's not much to do for an ex-soldier in Valinor. If that is all, I really need my husband to take my clothes off and finish what he started."

Another, less metaphorical curse from the office tells him what the Lord is too polite to say.

"You have ten minutes, then I'll be seeing _both_ of you for dinner. We've got a city to run, like it or not." Defeated, Elrond turns to leave.

The door has only just closed, when Erestor gets tackled to the marbled ground by arms that he's apparently failed to bind tightly enough. Glorfindel's taller, stronger silhouette keeps him down while desperate hardness, now free from the bindings Erestor put on it earlier, is rutting against his velvet-clad ass. Sinful lips, swollen from warming his cock three hours straight, suck a bruise into his neck. A collar for dinner then. Erestor can live with that.

The sound of his robe torn to pieces by impatient hands, Glorfindel's feral growl against his ear, feeling his recently a little too tame husband finally lose control again, in their favorite game of power and domination, that's been worth it.

The door is still not locked; they're in plain sight when his husband takes him, after stretching him just enough with two fingers to let him in. There’s no stash of oil in his shiny new desk yet. Erestor won't be walking straight for days.

He also comes all over the cool ground, the second his lover is balls deep in him and sucks the tip of Erestor‘s ear into his mouth.

Erestor is still not exactly sure what Elrond needs to talk about so urgently in a new settling, mostly occupied by war-worn cynics, but hiring someone to clean the town library will definitely be an item of today's agenda.


End file.
